


Escila

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca es buena idea molestar a un Malfoy y mucho menos compararlo con un animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escila

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de recordar su existencia y ni siquiera recordaba de qué trataba, así que lo volví a leer. Por cierto, mi teclado me odia y cada que presiono la letra "t" ésta brinca hacia mí y la tengo que volver a colocar en su lugar con toda la calma del mundo. O tal vez la letra "t" sólo esté enamorada de mí... nah.
> 
> Como sea, esto fue escrito hace muchísimo (por ahí del 2008) para un reto/fest/algo en Pervertadays en Lj. Beteado originalmente por sirem, revisado por mí justo ahora.

Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no se mojara, que se cuidara, que no tomara cosas frías, que… y, ¿qué es lo que él había respondido? un molesto "¡ay, Draco! ¡Pareces mi mamá!"

Había sido injusto, uno que se preocupaba por los demás y así le agradecían. Por eso, la decimoquinta regla del manual "Sea un Malfoy" era no preocuparse por nadie que no sea uno mismo. Pero ya vería ese Potter si algún día se volvía a preocupar por él, si le volvía a pasar su chamarra porque hacía frío o le daba masajes porque le dolía la espalda, ya vería.

Finalmente, como resultado de no seguir las sabias recomendaciones, casi órdenes, de Draco, Harry había pescado un horrible resfriado. Y, esta vez, Draco no se preocuparía por él.

Sin embargo, era ya la tercera noche que Draco no dormía, todo por estar oyendo cómo Potter inhalaba trabajosamente y exhalaba con la misma dificultad. Todo por estar oyendo los molestos ronquidos de Potter. Ahora, tendría que buscar una cura, porque total, ya no estaba violando la decimoquinta norma del manual, no era que se preocupara por Harry, era solo que tenía que hacer algo para poder dormir como Voldemort manda.

A la mañana siguiente, en vez de desayunar su rico jugo de calabaza y los tres o cuatro platillos de costumbre, Harry trataba de ingerir un remedio, seguramente proporcionado por Snape para provocar su muerte, que teóricamente curaría su resfriado. Dicho remedio se veía como un rábano, sabía como rábano, pero según Draco no era un rábano, y además, sabía horrible.

—Eres terrible cuando estás romadizo —soltó Draco bufando.

—No estoy romadizo, estoy resfriado. Además, no sé qué sea romadizo.

—Vaya Potter, me impresiona tu enorme vocabulario y la gran cultura general que tienes —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry ignoró olímpicamente el comentario anterior y decidió atacar por otro frente más afortunado.

—¿Y a qué viene este remedio extraño? Según tú, ya no te ibas a preocupar más por mí, ibas a dejarme morir en desgracia y no sé qué tantas cosas más —concluyó en tono dramático.

—Y eso hago, pero en la noche pareces un rinoceronte, ¡no paras de berrear! Y eso no me deja dormir.

—¿Rinoceronte?

—Sí, rinoceronte.

—Pues tú pareces un pavo real, y no cualquier tipo de pavo real, eres uno albino.

—Ja ja ja. Muy chistoso Potter…

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, también eres un hurón. ¡Sí! ¡Eres un híbrido! Un hurón mezclado con un pavo real albino. Y eso que no estoy contando con que también eres una serpiente…

—Potter —dijo Draco con voz peligrosa, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta.

—Y un dragón, ¡eres como Escila!

—Potter, aún estás a tiempo, ¿no te arrepientes de todo lo que has dicho?

—Nop, tú eres como Escila.

—Bueno, que consté que te di una oportunidad —dicho lo anterior, Draco le lanzó un Petrificus totalus en el preciso momento en el que una porción del asqueroso remedio estaba en su boca—. Bien, esto es bastante risible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando al fin logras aprender algo de todo lo que, infructuosamente, trato de enseñarte lo aprendes mal. Escila era una criatura marina, y además era mujer, idiota.


End file.
